From the Past Comes an Alternate Future
by PTR Great
Summary: Goku learns that the future is in jepoardy and he has to go back to retreive his father who knows what is happening.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I do not own any DBZ Characters or affiliated. I'm just a writer not a tycoon or rich person who can buy DBZ out.  
  
A/N: This is set during the time frame of post-Cell pre-Boo. Pretend that Goku was not killed by Cell, also all of the characters have the same abilities they have when Vegeta sacrifices himself to destroy Boo. There is also all of the characters to that time frame.  
  
Prologue.  
  
We find our heroes at the World Martial Arts Tournament watching Goku preparing to fight some other person who is a really good fighter. This day also happens to be the day that the Dragonballs can be used again, and Gohan, Videl, Trunks, and Goten are each out looking for them because Bulma has made 3 more radars.  
  
Part I  
  
Goku says, "Look, do you want to have a good time or are you just in it for the prize money?"  
  
The Other Fighter replies, "Only the money man, and your going down you crazy dumb nut!"  
  
"Oh, am I! Well, were just going to have to see about that." Goku says back.  
  
The fight then commences and Goku is careful not to use his energy because he wants a good fight, especially with this punk ass jerk. The fight lasts for nearly an hour with both fighters at each other's throat, and there is blood and skin from both fighters allover the arena floor. Finally Goku pounds his face in with a massive punch to his check and he stumbles a little then falls off of the floor to the ground.  
  
The Announcer Guy yells out, "How about that folks, what a match of brute strength shown by both fighters. Now Goku you are the winner of this bout and you will go on to fight Vegeta in the finals."  
  
Goku then says, "Thanks, I know what I'm up against and that will be quite a challenge indeed."  
  
He then leaves the arena and goes to change his clothes and clean up for the next match in 3 hours. Then suddenly King Kai contacts Goku telepathically.  
  
"Goku this is very important so don't speak. OK. Now listen to me, I have just discovered that your father, Bardock before he died, tried to destroy Freeza but was unable to. This information came from Bardock HIMSELF, you hear me Goku?"  
  
"Yah, King Kai, I do. What does this have to do with me, I mean because I destroyed Freeza and his brother Kooler."  
  
"Listen very carefully, you need to go back in time somehow and get his body back to the future. This is what will happen if you don't, the space-time continuum will be really messed up OK. Some how, some ware, someone has found a strand of DNA from both of them and is conducting genetic experiments on them."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"it means that whoever this guy is, he's trying to bring them back as one super creature. OH, I almost forgot to tell you that the experiments are being done in the past on the Planet Vegeta not long before it was destroyed."  
  
"What does all this mean?"  
  
"It means that if you don't back and get the information from Bardock and bring him back here, then all hope for humanity is lost. You get that Goku?"  
  
"Yep, I sure did."  
  
"Good now go and get the ball rolling on the time machine that you need to have built."  
  
Part II  
  
Gohan, Videl, Trunks, and Goten are out looking for the Dragonballs and are spread out all over the globe on their quest. Gohan has the duty of the 3 and 6 star balls which are up north, Videl has the 1 and 4 star balls which are located in the tropics, Trunks is on the trail of the 5 and 7 star balls that happen to be in the same museum, and Goten is getting the 2 star ball from Master Roshi's place.  
  
Gohan talking to himself, "Damn it's cold, should have brought a fuckin' jacket or something, the next time we pick straws, none of this rock paper scissors crap. Stupid Goten. (BEEP, BEEP, BEEP) Ha, it found them. Wow, there right next to each other... Oh my...would you look at that, them natives sure know how to make a totem pole. Cool, they put both of them in the very top so I could easily get both of them and get out of this very cold weather. Ha got them now to get the hell out of here and back to Capsule Corp."  
  
Videl talking to herself, "Wow, I mean Wow. Look at all of the pretty looking islands, and the clear sea. One of these days I'm going to move down here to live with my Gohan. (BEEP, BEEP, BEEP) Hay I found them, so where are they at...wait one minute...they couldn't possibly be down there. Yep, there they are in what looks to be a, what is that, a giant clam, A GIANT CLAM!! Oh great now how am I supposed to get them from that stupid clam. I know I'll just shoot them out and up on to the beach. Well here goes nothing."  
  
She takes a deep breath and dives into the water. Going down into the depths she finally meets up with the bottom and locates the Dragonballs still inside of the clam. She fires just a small little blast at each one then quickly returns to the surface for more air. Flying over to where they rolled up on the beach and she grabs them then flies off as fast as she can in the direction of the Capsule Corp. complex.  
  
Trunks is talking to Goten using a walky-talky, "Hey Goten, you have got to see some of these pictures here and also this giant wall painting and..."  
  
"Trunks, why are you telling me this, I'm way over here out in the middle of nowhere. I mean that I can't see all of that neat stuff and all..."  
  
"Goten, I think that I just found the Dragonballs. They look to be in a clear box on some sort of animal sculpture thingy."  
  
"Well what are you waiting for, go get them and bring them back to your mom. Hey, there is Master Roshi waiting for me. Yo Trunks, I see you back at your mom's place Ok, see ya."  
  
"Ok Goten see you later."  
  
The two boys retrieve their prizes and then jet to Capsule Corp. to bring them to the waiting hands of Bulma.  
  
Part III  
  
Goku has canceled the tournament and he and Vegeta fly to Capsule Corp. to tell everybody what he has just learned from King Kai. Upon arrival he has everybody sit down and tells them everything and explains how they are in jeopardy.  
  
Piccolo stands up in horror, "What, this cannot be. It's just impossible for this to happen."  
  
Bulma then explains how to everybody, "Looks like the person behind this really wants to do something really bad but doesn't want anybody to know. There is the possibility that whoever it is has perfected the time machine."  
  
A hush came over the crowd. Vegeta then stood up and spoke to Bulma but also for everybody.  
  
"What do you mean by `perfected' woman? It's not like you have a time machine for me, Kakkarot, his boys, my son, and the green one to use."  
  
Speaking with pride Bulma replies, "I mean that we have a prototype time machine but it will not be ready for another month or so. There is ample room for 6 people in it, or at least there will be."  
  
"What about our tails, huh, all saiyans have a tail. You got something for that, well woman I'm waiting."  
  
"In fact I do. Daddy and I have developed a way to re-grow appendages lost by accident or what have you. All you get is 2 shots in your butt. "  
  
Gohan then speaks up, "Look, if were going to do this, then we'll have to train some more. I suggest that we take the re-growth shots then go train in the time chamber."  
  
"Well, after you get the shots, you can't walk for at least 2 weeks. After that, the tail in this case, will be extremely sensitive to even the slightest movement. We normally put the appendage in a cast for two months so that it can de-sensitize."  
  
Piccolo then says, "Bulma, we don't have that kind of time so give them the shots and set them up so that they have to stay here."  
  
Vegeta jumps up and screams, "What? Now? Here?"  
  
"Yes, here and the sooner that you get started, the better it will be." Piccolo says to them.  
  
Goku then says, "Well then, were do you want us to go to Bulma? Come on boys lets go with Bulma."  
  
Bulma then leads them all to a large room with several beds along one wall. On the other wall were some paintings and TV's and the back wall had another door where they soon found out that the food comes out of that door. They are all given the shots and by the end of their 2-week stay they have brand new tails that they all like. Then they leave Capsule Corp. and head towards Kame's Lookout were they find Dende waiting for them to arrive.  
  
Dende asks them what they want to do, "Ok, what are you going to do up here?"  
  
Goku replies for the group, "Dende, we would like to be able to use the time room, all of us, for 2 days.'  
  
"Ok, but do remember after 2 and a half days in, the door will seal shut trapping you in there for all eternity."  
  
They all reply, "Yes we do and well be careful to watch our time."  
  
Upon saying that they enter the room, and prepare for the equivalent of 2 years of arduous training by themselves. The door is shut and their time begins to wind down, they pick beds and then go out into the great beyond to begin their training. 


	2. On Vegeta's Time

Disclaimer- I do not own any DBZ Characters or affiliated. I'm just a writer not a tycoon or rich person who can buy DBZ out. NO LEMON/YAIO. End of story.  
  
  
  
Chapter Number I  
  
We left off with all of the saiyans just stepping out in to the great beyond of the time chamber. They split off in to three groups, Goku and Gohan, Trunks and Goten, and Vegeta all by his self. Before they break up and go their separate ways Gohan gives them each a clock so that they can be back at the same time every day, at around 8:00 P.M.  
  
Part I  
  
Goku and Gohan are training a good distance away from the central safe area.  
  
"Hey dad, do you think that we should go super and try and stay that way like we did for the Cell games those seven years ago?"  
  
"Yah, I think that, that is a great idea. Let me see how far you can go first, OK."  
  
"Alright, here goes nothing. AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
A bright yellow aura engulfs him and lightning bolts are seen flashing around him.  
  
"Ok dad, now it is your turn. Let's see how far you can go."  
  
"Well, alright, just for you, son. AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
A bright golden yellow aura also enflames him, his hair lengthens considerably and his eyebrows disappear.  
  
"Wow dad. Is that the super saiyan level 3?"  
  
"Yes son, it is. BUT, like the fusion technique, it only lasts about a half an hour. King Kai has told me of yet another level after this one that is more permanent. It is a very dramatic change. That is the level that we will be trying to achieve Gohan."  
  
The father and son pair began to warm up with some simple fighting maneuvers against each other. The simple bout did not last very long, not more than half of an hour, before Goku had to slow down and completely stop, he then reverted to his original form and fell to the ground.  
  
"Dad! Are you alright? You just collapsed on the floor like a pile of shit. What happened?"  
  
"Remember what I told you about the third level, it uses up all of your energy and when it is all gone you can no longer stand on your own two feet."  
  
"Dad, I believe that it is enough for today and that you should rest. Ok."  
  
"Ok, son, I go. Hey, could you help me up?"  
  
"Sure, dad, I can do that for you. After I get you back, I'll go with Trunks and Goten."  
  
Part II  
  
Vegeta was way off in the distance when he noticed Goku's power shoot up to many times higher than his. He just looked in the direction of it and glared. He had nothing to say when his mouth opened all that came out was a yawn kind of noise.  
  
"That Kakarott thinks he is the biggest son of a bitch that I have ever known in all existence. I really want to bash out his mother fucking brains out when I can. That stupid lurpy bitch, how could he be more powerful than me, the Prince of all Saiyans. Fricken show off."  
  
Vegeta then in all his fury, that he could not control, burst in to the Super Saiyan form with a large and powerful explosion that made everybody stop and look in the direction of the energy. He flew off in the direction of the now powered out Goku with the intention of fighting him, then killing him. Before he can get there his son and his friend intercepted him.  
  
"Get out of my way, BRAT! You too, Kakarott's other brat. Now move or I'll kill you, and you know that I will."  
  
Trunks speaks up, "No, WE will not. You are going to have to get through us first."  
  
Goten then adds in, "Yah! You can't just attack my Dad the way he is right now. It's just not fair."  
  
Vegeta, now completely angered, raises both of his hands and takes aim at the two boys with the point to shoot them down. Sensing imminent danger the pair power up to their Super Saiyan forms and set off to attack Vegeta in order to stop him in his anger fueled rampage.  
  
Vegeta's blasts sent them flying backwards towards the ground. They landed with a crash and then got up and raced towards Vegeta in an attempt to stop him from doing what he planed on doing. The pair split up and attack from both sides but end up only crashing into each other and falling to the ground yet again, this time Goten did not get up. He was knocked unconscious by an energy blast that Vegeta shot at him after he blurred away from his attackers. Trunks, who was angered at his father for knocking Goten unconscious, began a rage fueled attack on his father and went all out. Vegeta not expecting such power from his son tried as hard as he could to stop him but was only beaten down by his son.  
  
Trunks yells ant his father, "Father, why, father, why? There was no reason to. WHY, damn it, tell me OR I will defeat you?"  
  
Then Gohan appears behind Vegeta, "Defeat by your own son, where's the honor in that? Well Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta in all of his loss replies, "Shut up. There is no reason for you two to fight me, Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans. You should bow to me."  
  
Gohan answers, "No fucking way Ferret Face. You know what we Should do to you, beat you in to submission."  
  
"Fine you puke! BRING IT ON!" Vegeta yells.  
  
The fighting begins between the three of them, two on one. They start with a series of blasts at Vegeta, most of which were head shots, then go in for the kill. Vegeta, having the better part of his life dedicated to fighting, knows exactly where to hit them. Trunks is quickly felled with a sharp blow to the back of his neck, but Gohan saw it and was careful to watch his back for it. Now with the fight being mano e mano, it started to get good.  
  
Gohan fires a small blast just to distract Vegeta and prepares to blow him away with a Kamehameha Wave blast.  
  
Gohan shouting, "Kamehameha!"  
  
The blast flies and hits Vegeta square in the side of the head. That blast caught Vegeta off guard and he fell to the ground unconscious. His falling down was like a plane being shot out of the sky, he twisted and twirled and spun around while behind him a trail of smoke and defeat. He crashed with a slight thud, but he felt none of it. Gohan decided to just leave him there while he brought Goten and Trunks back to the living area. He returned to find Vegeta not there, there was nothing around, and he could not even sense him. His decision to give up the search was not a difficult one. He just decided to walk back real slow and think alone with him self.  
  
Part III  
  
Goku, having recovered from his power up to Super Saiyan 3, went out after Gohan returned to look for Vegeta. He was out for four hours before he found him in a very thunderous area sitting by him self, face down. Goku approached slowly ready to attack at any notice. He came up to Vegeta and flipped him over; Vegeta was unconscious, just laying there.  
  
"Jeese, Vegeta what happened to you?" He asked to nobody unparticular.  
  
He picked up Vegeta, put two fingers to his head then did his instant transmission technique to teleport to the living area. He put him in a bed and then left to get some food from the fridge.  
  
Vegeta had many bad dreams that night and had a good nights rest, the best he had in years. When he awoke, he found all of them starring at him.  
  
He asked them, "What, what am I doing here? What happened?"  
  
Goku responds, "Ah, you had a fight with Gohan and you were knocked unconscious by a blast to the head. I found you very far away still unconscious, then I brought you back here to rest. Vegeta, you were out for three days!"  
  
"I don't believe you, you're a crazy bitch. Why should I believe any thing that you say?"  
  
"Because I'm right, and your not."  
  
Gohan then speculates, "My blast probably hit your cortical nerve and caused you to forget many important things. Like, for instance the fact that you have been out cold for three days, why you were out, and where you have been. Give it a week and you'll be just fine."  
  
"No way am I going to just sit here and not train, while you guys get stronger."  
  
Goku is the one to respond, "You had a near death experience. Do you remember what happens to Saiyans when they have one of those?"  
  
"Yes I do, as a matter of fact, I feel stronger already."  
  
Vegeta jumps out of bead only to fall flat on his face, his legs had gone to sleep and he did not notice. They all laughed at him as he shakily got back up on his feet. When he finally got back up, he felt dizzy and had to sit back down, but this time he sat in a chair close to the fridge.  
  
"Damn, after all that time that I did not eat. I am so fucking hungry that I could eat a house full of food. Why am I so fucking hungry, I've gone for a week without eating? This is not normal for me."  
  
Goku answers, "Yes we know, just shut-up and lets us do the cooking for you, OK. IF that's too hard for you, then we'll just go out and train, you'll be stuck here all alone."  
  
"No, damn-it, that is quite alright. You just stay here and feed your prince. OR else die a slow and horrible death."  
  
"Fine then, we all will stay here, alright."  
  
"I thought you'd see it my way." 


End file.
